Other countries in the Just Cause fan fiction universe
This article lists all the countries in the Just Cause fan fiction game series. The info in this article is not necessarily true in the real world, but it's correct in the fictional universes described at this wiki. Alzma *The events of ??? happen here. Australia *Characters, John Wirrawee, Commander R. Keryev, and Parker Chapman are from Australia. John and Parker used to deal in illegal arms smuggling in Australia. However, the two have never met. *There are mentions of Australia in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. *The Australian Mob is from Australia, obviously. Arstotzka Arstotska is a fictional nation appearing in Papers, Please *In some parts of Karthstan, KRSL soldiers can be seen wielding Arstotzkan flags. *The Arstotzkan flag is outside Aeropuerto de Gran Budgaria. *Occasionally, soldiers running into battle with scream "GLORY TO ARSTOTZKA!" for unknown reasons. *The Papers, Please theme song can be heard playing in some houses in Just Cause: Hjallesund. China *China is mentioned in the Just Cause Universe. *Sakaku is close to China geographically. European Union *Lumeri was a member of the EU previous to the events of Just Cause: Lumeri. *Eubus is a brand that originates from multiple co-operating countries in Europe in Just Cause: Lumeri. Finland *Finnish is a common language in Lumeri. *Part of Lumeri was originally a Finnish colony. France *Roulette is a brand originating from France in Just Cause: Lumeri. *Europ is a brand from France in Just Cause Unity. Gran Budgaria *A nation in Just Cause Unity. It is a part of Islas Budgarias. Germany Third Reich (1933-45) Main article at wikipedia. *Nazi Germany is referenced in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. *The Sly Schultz is a jet fighter produced in Germany at that time. *The Reichsmobile Wundertraktor Ausf.G is a tractor produced in Germany at that time. German Democratic Republic (East Germany 1948-90) Main article at wikipedia. *The Autostraad Stalin is from the former country of East Germany, a puppet state of the Soviet Union. Iran *The dictatorial Islamic Republic of Iran is mentioned in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. *The Autostraad Ruhollah is named after Iranian dictator Ruhollah Khomeini. *Iran Army appears in the Mysterious Island DLC for Just Cause 4: Karthstan, similar to the Japanese Military on Hantu Island in Just Cause 2. In this case, the Iranian soldiers were just left on the island by the Iranian government. Israel *The M14 Uzi Mk. II in Just Cause 4: Sakaku is a joint product of Sakaku and Israel. Italy *Mugello and Stria are based in Italy in Just Cause Unity and Just Cause Lumeri. Japan .]] *Sakaku is close to Japan geographically. *Hareta is an overseas territory of Japan. *Sakura, Cassius, Rossi, Niseco and Kazuma are from Japan in Just Cause Unity. *Sakura, Matashi, Miyagi and Cassius have Japanese origins in Just Cause: Hjallesund. *Akane Hiyama is from Japan in Just Cause Unity. Karthstan *The events of Just Cause 4: Karthstan happen here. It's a first world and very rich Middle Eastern country. Klumanor *Klumanor is a mentioned Central African country in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. Klumanor was a former British colony next to Uganda. Unlike all the other African countries. Klumanor is very rich, however, still in political strife with civil wars. *Teo and Mlungisi Umshayeli are from Klumanor. *Klumanor will be the site of a spinoff game. Not necessarily a Just Cause game, but a spiritual successor to Mercenaries made by Pandemic Studios who went bust in 2009. This spiritual sequel will be set in the Just Cause Universe. Kolechia *In CS Magnum's description, John fills you in on a story that he heard someone say "FOR KOLECHIA!" and then a boom was heard. This is clearly a reference to Kolechian terrorists. Krankos *The events of Just Cause: Krankos happen here. Kyrat *The Dehlia 47 was shipped from a "Himalayan country with a K". *It's a known fact that QWTF spy was disappointed by Far Cry 4 in his opinion. La Sol *A nation in Just Cause Unity. It is a part of Islas Budgarias. Lumeri *The events of Just Cause: Lumeri happen here. It is an island located in-between the Shetland Islands and Sweden. The climate there is known for being cold, and mountainous terrain, making it the perfect quiet tourist destination, with the winding railways up the alps, along with the annual Alps Hillclimb. Lumeri is also famous for it's two large cities, each originally a settlement from two different colonies on the island. Medici *New and Improved Medici community project. *Aero Medici, the national Medician airline, appears in Just Cause: Lumeri. *The Lacos Rally and Citate Di Ravello GP both appear in the Just Racing Series. *Rico was raised in Medici. *Sebastiano Di Ravello was born in Medici. Morocco *The STN company originates in Morocco in Just Cause Unity. Norway *Norwegian is a common language in Just Cause: Lumeri. Nova Kyungastan *Acts I and II of the Just Cause X: Global eXchange take place here. Nuevearrcife *A nation in Just Cause Unity. It is a part of Islas Budgarias. Pesmaria *A nation run by a tyrannical cult. Created by QWTF spy to replace Ugrela. Russia *Sakaku is close to Russia geographically. *Naravto, Sivirkin and Bering are Russian brands in Just Cause: Lumeri. *Just Cause X: Global Exchange features lots of russian vehicles and culture; Russian Federation Peacekeeping Force is a major faction in JCX. San Sombrèro * A few travel guides for San Sombrèro can be found in airports. Sakaku *The events of Just Cause 4: Sakaku happen here. South Korea *Sakaku is close to South Korea geographically. *The Hupwoi company is from South Korea in Just Cause Unity. This company makes the CommLink. *The TUBE company is from South Korea in Just Cause Unity. *Pepico is from South Korea in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. Soviet Union (1917-1991) *The Autostraad Stalin is named after Joseph Stalin. *A lot of faction surplus originates from Soviet Russia in Just Cause Lumeri. *Urga is a former Soviet company. *Just Cause X: Global Exchange features lots of Soviet vehicles and culture. *TechMach and BMI are defunct Soviet Bureaus. Spain *Apparently, Budgarian kangaroos evolved from normal kangaroos that made it to the Isla Budgarias when the Spanish were taking some from the British Empire without their knowledge. The ship was attacked while leaving the islands. Sweden *Lumeri is located near Sweden. *Svaneke, SAAS and Scando all originate from Sweden in Just Cause: Lumeri. *Swedish is one of multiple common languages in Lumeri. *GK5C originates from Sweden. Tierranada *A nation in Just Cause Unity. It is a part of Islas Budgarias. Ugrela *Another country created by QWTF spy for a potential JC5. However, this was abandoned. United Kingdom *Sakaku was once a British colony. The now CS U1 was once known as HMS U1 before handing it over after Sakakan independence. *Apparently, Budgarian kangaroos evolved from normal kangaroos that made it to the Isla Budgarias when the Spanish were taking some from the British Empire without their knowledge. The ship was attacked while leaving the islands. *Titus, Lanchester and Henwood are British brands in Just Cause: Lumeri. *Lumeri is located near the Shetland Islands. *Part of Lumeri was originally a British colony. *Kerner, YBR, Golfer and Columbi are British brands in Just Cause Unity. *Jaguar is a British car manufacturer. They manufacture the Jaguar JMS and Jaguar RMS. United States *The Just Cause Game Series is a partial parody/satire of U.S. foreign relations during the Cold War and modern era. *Rico travels from this nation to Sakaku in the first mission of Just Cause 4: Sakaku. *Maria Kane and James Kane were born in America. *Tom Sheldon is from America. *Tom Sheldon arrives from the US in Name in Just Cause Lumeri. *It's a very obvious fact that Anonymous230385 is from this country. *The CS Grand and the CS Thompson are from America. *In Just Cause 4: Karthstan, Capstone was founded in America. Volosia *The events of Just Cause: Volosia happen here. *In some parts of Karthstan, KRSL soldiers can be seen wielding VPR flags. Category:Content Category:Alzma Category:Karthstan Category:Krankos Category:Sakaku Category:Volosia Category:New and Improved Medici Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange Category:Just Cause Unity Category:Just Cause: Hjallesund